grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Nisha
}} Nisha Physadelia (Nee-sha Phee-sah-de-lia) is a blacksmith's apprentice born to dryad royalty, who due to an incident in his childhood received unwilling summoning powers, which he fails to control. He generally avoids to get involved in things, though they always seem to find him before he can escape. His familiar is Ivern. Appearance Nisha is a slim young man, who lacks height, considering his dryad heritage, making him what one would consider an average sized human. His skin carries a brown tone, like often found in people of Hispanic heritage, and his shoulder length, waved and partly curly hair is colored in a dark chocolate brown, under which he hides two branch like dryad horns. A scar resembling a green lightning stretched across his upper back and hands, the latter being covered exclusively by black, power dampening dragon leather gloves. Personality + smart hearted respectful empathetic = humorous '- cynical awkward stressed' Smart → Well educated and a quick learner, Nisha has an easy time to gather information and apply logic to a situation. If necessary, he will use his knowledge to improve a situation. This trait comes with an undying curiosity for history and magic studies, which is why ever so often you can find him stick his nose into books at the public library. Kind hearted / respectful / empathetic → Nisha has his heart in the right place, as behind layers of grump and initial dislike of interaction lies a kind and caring person who looks out for others without intention for personal gain. He is quick to notice discomfort in others and will attempt to ease it, as well as offer his help in difficult times, regardless of being close to a person or being strangers. Nisha knows his manners and to be polite and especially respectful to women, which seems to be quite appreciated by the opposite gender. On first contact and during business he knows to behave kindly, though sometimes catches himself slipping into unintended prejudice when it comes to purebloods. Humorous → Nisha has a healthy sense of humor, which ranges from funny, innocent jokes to questionably dark jokes in dangerous situations, which appear to help him cope with fear. For all its worth, it seems to help him not to see life in a bad light, after having his fair share of traumatic experiences as a kid. Borderline cynical → While his general view is kept neutral or even positive, he has a hard time believing that anything is done out of kindness and there is a catch to everything. Nisha's doubt in the value of investing time into certain things often costs him opportunities that may improve his life for the better. This is one of his many negative habits he is aware of, which he plans to work on. Socially Awkward → Having been sheltered and raised inside castle walls for the majority of his life, Nisha had very little experience with social groups his age, which persisted until teenage years. While dragged to social gatherings by his sister, he failed to establish meaningful relationships until adulthood. As he had decided to avoid social contact as much as possible after taking his life into his own hands, social interactions often play out awkward for him, causing him to come across as shy or a straight out idiot, however, once he warmed up to someone this problem usually fades quite quickly. Stressed → He is so stressed out, please understand. His coffee addiction really doesn't help. Abilities Summoning Unwillingly, Nisha has inherited the gift and burden of his family’s summoning powers. The sorcery is considered powerful at mastered stage, though in Nisha’s hands it plays out disastrous. Human blood mixes prominently with the purity of his dryad heritage, sabotaging the aether flow required for stable summoning. In short: He is unable to control his own hands. Upon touching an active aether source, such as trees or even water, his scarred hands will emit a green glow, indicating the created connection to the aetherflow. This often results in accidental summoning of rather harmless bestiary, though if not undone can cause disruptions in the aether, as the spell was unfinished and unintentional. To prevent these incidents from happening, Nisha wears power dampening gloves, which reduce the potency of each touch. He refuses to practice his magic, as he considers it a curse. While his dominant human blood creates a disadvantage, it proved that under immense pressure Nisha is able to stabilize his magic and tame a beast to obey him. Due to his fragile vitals however, each summon poses a threat to his health. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Logical Thinker → ✔ Skilled smith → Currently in his last year of apprenticeship, Nisha has an intermediate knowledge of forging with the furnace and a good eye for working raw materials to provide high quality gems and ores to customers. He is often allowed to run the store alone, which is necessary due to low staff. ✔ strengths �� Aether Exposure → If exposed to excessive amounts of aether, Nisha's body will threaten to burst from the immense energy exposed to his human half. If he does not escape the radius, blood vessels will start to pop, first in the scarred region of his body before taking over to the remaining parts, and during critical exposure may result in a painful death. �� Selective honesty → Although he does not mean to, Nisha is often drawn to pick his trust carefully and will not open up about concerning matters to just anyone, including his sister. While this often protects him, it also forces him to deal with things on his own, some of which are more pressing than he leads himself to believe. �� Main Character Syndrome → For some reason people won't leave him be and he always turns out to be put into the leader role, attracting attention and unwanted scenarios like a magnet. Maybe it's a curse of some sort. Or a bad joke of the universe. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Theme Song: Dramaturgy ★ Nisha has zero alcohol tolerance. A single drink has potential to intoxicate him, leaving him without orientation and set his mind into a flirty mood. Unfortunate for him, his hearing is rather selective when tipsy and tends to end in confusing conclusions, as well as causing him to space out randomly. ★ His thick hair hides what appears to be the base of two dryad horns, easy to be declared as branches. Like shaving, he has to pluck the leaves growing from them every morning. ★ He has a wide lightning scar across his back similar to his hands. ★ Though aim seems no problem while throwing an object, he absolutely sucks at catching things. Do not trust him with fragile items. ★ He started to drink his coffee black since he was too lazy to grab milk and sugar. ★ He was accidentally conceived during the Festival of Unity. He does not like to talk about it. ★ His conditioner for his hair is eternal dread. ★ He drinks respect women juice for breakfast, so he tends to get a surprising amount of lucky dates. ★ Although he will deny it, he is a huge nerd. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters